


Birds

by metaphoricalpluto



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Implied homophobia, Mentions of past abuse, an injury, fluff/angst, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:12:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaphoricalpluto/pseuds/metaphoricalpluto
Summary: Logan always did love watching the birds





	Birds

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: mentions of past abuse, an injury, implied homophobia (please let me know if i should put any more of these!!!)

It was always something he enjoyed. Driving out in the early afternoon. Parking in the car park at the edge of the forest. Trekking walking up the trail until getting to the clearing where he’d set up his blanket on the ground and chair too. Coming back late in the evening.

Rain or shine he did it. It was something he’d done since he was young, living near to the forest with the clearing. It was a chance to get out the house and escape for a while. By now the walking route was ingrained in his mind and he could do it almost with his eyes closed.

While he may have moved away and not been a walking distance from the forest, he still went. Even when he wasn’t able to drive, he still went, he just had to get a little help from others and friends to be able to do it. It was something he truly loved, in the past it may have been that little sign of hope and the one thing that kept him going while his life may have been absolute hell. Whenever he needed to get away, he went, whenever he didn’t feel like do anything, he went. Even if it was just for fun, he still went. And he truly cherished the times he did go.

Eventually, when he had enough money to buy them, he bought a pair of binoculars – though this wasn’t till he was able to get a job and actually earn money. His parent never did give him pocket money or anything to be able to get anything he enjoyed with. After getting binoculars, his next mission was to get a book on different types of birds. While the library had many books on it, he wasn’t allowed a library card and was worried that if he did take a book then it may get ruined – so an own copy would be best. He was never able to get the book himself as his best friend – Patton - got one for him for his 10th birthday after seeing how much he loved watching the birds, he always payed attention to the smallest details about people. He had to hide it so his parents wouldn’t find it – who knows what may happen if they did – but he managed to keep it and it was one of his most treasured possessions along with the binoculars.

Now a days, he goes because he just loves it, rather than a way to rid his mind of the noise at home. During college, his friend Roman would always happily give him a lift to the forest when he had the chance. He was there when he needed it and wouldn’t hesitate to stand up for him. Patton followed him to the same college and Roman and Patton were his closest friends there, sticking with him through thick and thin, no matter what went on. Even the time he showed up with a bruise from a previous fight with parents, they never judged him. They always supported him. He often wondered why they would stick with someone like him, but he was sure as hell glad they did.

When he came out of college, he took up a job at the local library. While he, Patton and Roman may have gone to live in separate places, they were still close as ever and always kept in touch. Virgil always covered for him when sometimes at work he couldn’t give his 100% because of something someone may have said that triggered memories that would rather be forgotten. Virgil was there when he came out to his parents and even though they may have shunned him, hit him, yelled slurs at him, Virgil stuck with him and was there when he broke down. Virgil was the one who always picked out books he may have seen in the shelves that was about birds, about bird watching or even just about nature and he would mark the pages that had some interesting info or just something that may have made him smile.

All three of them stuck with him through it all. Never judging. Always accepting him even if others may not have. They were the ones that helped him to continue his love for bird watching. They made going to the forest a fun thing to do, rather than to get away from the arguments that would go on, or the pressure, or even just to get away from his mother and father. Eventually he cut them out of his life, and it was honestly the best choice he could have made. They no longer held anything over his head, he didn’t have to worry about what they thought. He was able to be himself.

So these days he drives up to his childhood forest, treks the path, finds the clearing, sets up like he always used to and pulls out his binoculars and books to see what he could see up in the sky. He laid down on the mat he laid out and stared up at the sky. While being with others was fun, being alone was great too, and honestly, this was a place he liked to spend alone and it was wonderful.

He was able to see birds grow and eventually migrate for the winter. Marking down the patterns they flew in the sky, seeing what dips and dives each type did. He truly felt relaxed, watching the birds go by, watching the robins, finches or even the sparrows.

Once he’d said to the three others when they were sitting in the park and He’d happened to spot birds. Roman had asked “You really do love bird watching don’t you?” in which he’d responded with “I just wanna watch the birds up there Track the migratory patterns that they’ve flown I wanna watch them from my chair with my binoculars, my latte, and my phone.” Patton had smiled. He’d preceded with saying “Sorry if I’m ornithologically prone I wanna watch from somewhere undisturbing. Quiet, calm, still Sit right here and gaze at the unknown”. Virgil had laughed at the long word – which Patton had obviously understood. Bu tint he end they all just smiled.

They were the happiest times he had. Just him and the birds. No interruptions, no one to ask him questions of why, it was just him and his thoughts. Him and the birds, becoming one with nature.

Whenever he watched the birds, they always made him smile, no matter what hell his life may have been, he was happy and that was all that mattered. No matter how much people may have said it would have been better to do it with someone else rather than alone, he preferred it this way, it was his thing, and no one could take it from him, no matter what.

It was always something he enjoyed.

And it always will be.

**Author's Note:**

> So i got this idea while listening to the song 'Birds' from The Ulitmate Storytime soundtrack. I would suggest listeing to it before reading this, or like during or smthn. It would make it make more sense - well to me it did as it is technically based around the song, but its up to you ^-^ I uhh just went into this - it’s not edited so there are probably gonna be many mistakes but eh I can’t be bothered to change it


End file.
